User blog:NiceLLOYD/Left Shark
NSERB is finally back--and more worse than ever. Not-So-Epic Rap Battles of Randomness Season 1 Episode 8. Left Shark & Left Twix vs Right Shark & Right Twix. Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PxbXaeAQosQ NOTE Bold = Left Shark and Right Shark Italic = Left Twix and Right Twix Regular = Both 'B'''attle ''Announcer: ''(0:00-0:10) NOT-SO-EPIC RAP BATTLES OF RANDOMNESS!!! LEFT SHARK AND LEFT TWIX VERSUS RIGHT SHARK AND RIGHT TWIX!! BEGIN! '''Left Shark: '(0:10 - 0:32) Prepare to face the face of the internet right now After you get destroyed by Left Shark, you best bow I was the highlight of the halftime show, main star of that movie, yo I'm gonna bite you 'til you rot and get eaten by a pack of crows! You're facing the MVP of the Super Bowl, you know? You can't even entertain during a halftime show! My mic and rap skills are so slick, Time to pass the mic to my homie Left Twix. Left Twix: '(0:32 - 0:53) ''You're all wonderin', what's the difference between both of us? I got caramel flowed on me, oh, and plus I bathed in chocolate, you got cloaked! Whenever people eat right twix, all they do is choke. I'm tasty (tasty!) I'm crunchy (crunchy!) When people stare at me, they get hungry. You're a dull chocolate bar with caramel inside I'm Left Twix, boy, I'm eaten worldwide! 'Right Shark: '(0:53 - 1:14) '''Oh, just shut up. Both of you, you're getting on my nerves! How do you know all that about Right Twix, left one, are you a perv? I'm the one who does it right, I follow the rules While Left Shark here is dancin' all these crazy moves! Accept the fact that you dance like Justin Bieber My hot rhymes are two times hotter than a heater Why did Katy Perry hire such a scumbag like you? Oh, Right Twix, it's your turn, where are youuuu-''' 'Right Twix: '(1:14 - 1:36) I'm here you blind coward, now give me the mic Ooh, Left Twix is so delicious! Ahah, sike. What are you talking about, you're eaten "worldwide?" Your taste is so tasteless that everybody died! I'm the face of Twix, and you know I'm right! People can't even eat you, not even take one bite! Admit it that I'm tastier than your piece of crap Now excuse me, I need to go take a nap. 'Left Shark & Left Twix: '(1:36 - 2:19) '''Oh dear, did you hear that Left Twix? I sure did, man, they're such big dicks! We may be the left ones, but we're the right ones for you. My rhymes are gonna freeze you until your temp is -2! Someone get a fan, it's too hot in here. I think you should just leave because I ended your career! Who cares if I suck at dancing? I could've been high! We're almost done, children, the end is nigh. I will never be forgotten, your inner you is rotten and I will always be eaten first, unlike you! (ahah) Shut it, Twixie, your jokes aren't that funny. I'm the next big thing makin' stacks and stacks of money! Hah! Nice one, whore, now let me finish this battle. Right Twix is the only twix that never gets handled! Right Shark and Right Twix: '(2:19 - 2:40) ''Hey, Right Shark, are you dying of laughter too? '''I sure am, dude, these guys definitely have no clue! You guys bore me to death, your jokes aren't even as funny. You guys better run because I'm gettin' bloodthirsty. He's right, you guys better scamper away. We can tell by the looks of your faces that you're afraid. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! NOT-SO! EPIC! -logo gets bitten by a shark- RAP BATTLES OF RANDOMNESS! Who Won? Left Shark & Left Twix Right Shark & Right Twix Category:Blog posts